The present invention relates to a transparent, ethanol-free perfumed aqueous microemulsion composition, such as fragrances, Eaux de Toilettes, body sprays, body deodorants, refreshing and cleaning wet towels, aqueous cosmetic compositions, household cleaners, and air fresheners.
In the perfume industry there has been a long standing need for ethanol-free aqueous perfume compositions. It is well known to produce cosmetic compositions containing ethanol, by the consumers often designated as “alcohol”. Such ethanol-containing cosmetics are not acceptable for various reasons such as skin sensitivity, infant safety, and religious prohibition of use of ethanol for some consumers. Also, there is an ongoing trend to reduce the use of volatile organic chemicals (VOC). Aqueous compositions, on the other hand, have the benefits that water is environmentally friendly and the formulations are non-flammable. The perfume industry has attempted to develop ethanol-free compositions to meet the needs of the consumers.
Heretofore, ethanol-free aqueous perfume compositions, the appearance of which can range from that of milk to that of a clear, transparent liquid, generally include the following components: a mixture of natural and/or synthetic fragrance raw materials insoluble in water; an ionic surfactant and/or a non-ionic surfactant; an amphiphilic solubilising agent, such as a polyethylene glycol; an aqueous dispersing agent (generally water); and a preservative. The surfactants in the above compositions are generally present in high doses, and are intended, according to their content, to emulsify or to couple the mixture of fragrance materials.
The above known ethanol-free perfume compositions, generally have the following drawbacks: the compositions are not always transparent; the compositions are sticky owing to the sticky nature of the surfactants and to the relatively large quantity of surfactants implemented; the perfume given off by the fragrance material present in the compositions is liable to be denatured by the solubilising agent; the compositions are somewhat irritant owing to the irritant nature of the solubilising agent and the aggressive nature of the surfactants; and the fragrance material present in the compositions are liable to be deteriorated by air oxidation, which detrimentally affects the stability and the olfactory characteristics of the compositions.
An attempt to eliminate the above drawbacks is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0186836 A1, published Oct. 2, 2003 wherein an isoprene glycol is used as the microemulsion cosolvent in an ethanol-free perfume composition. The Applicant of the above Patent Application Publication sought to provide a composition with a reduced dose of surfactants that are the origin, in particular, of the sticky and irritant nature of known cosmetic compositions. However, the Applicant was not able to completely eliminate the use of surfactants.
In addition, the composition disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. US2003/0186836 has other disadvantages: isoprene glycol is not a very amphiphilic solvent, is a poor coupling agent and is not currently listed as a Cosmetic, Toiletry, & Fragrance Association (CTFC) and The International Nomenclature of Cosmetic Ingredients (INCI) acceptable cosmetic ingredient; the composition is limited by the amount of essential oils microemulsified (e.g. 10% by weight maximum); and the composition is limited by a minimum amount of useful surfactant, e.g. 1 wt. % surfactant.
Materials which are previously known and acceptable cosmetic ingredients makes practical the use and acceptance of final formulations containing such materials by cosmetic producers, government agencies and ultimately the consumer. Isoprene glycol has limited acceptance in just a few countries as a cosmetic ingredient.
There is still a need in the cosmetic industry for an ethanol-free aqueous cosmetic composition approved for cosmetic uses that provides efficient, optically clear, non-greasy, non-tacky fragrance microemulsions.